Ponysona 4
by Sugar Song
Summary: Narukami wave's goodbye to his friends from the train as they run after him telling him no matter what they will all was be friends. He ends up in the Velvet room, Igor sands him to Eguestria to fit the Shadows that are coming in there world. This story is based, off the Persona 4 the anime and some what the game, I have both of them and I played all the way through the game.


Ponysona 4

Yu Narukami waves goodbye to his friends from the train as they run after him telling him no matter what they will all was be friends. After the train is completely away from the station Narukami sits down looking at his persona card the one thing he got to keep to remember it all. He starts to remember all the good times with his friends all they been through, he feels a tear come down his face hitting his card. He sits there trying to stop the tears from falling; all of a sudden he feels really sleepy and falls asleep on the train. He is transported to the velvet room seeing Igor and Margret; he begins to thinks to himself did they bring me here to tell me that I did a good job and they want my card back?" As Narukami ponders this, Igor speaks up. "You did well but my guest there is more." Narukami thinks did we miss something did we do something wrong? Igor continues to talk to Yu, "There is another world that is in great peril just like what you been through, I am sending you there to help them. Your knowledge of the Persona's will come in handy... keep in mind you well be starting over in this world just like before you well have one year to solve the mystery, and you well start with your frist persona Izanagi... I expect you to do as well there as you did here."

Margret says to Yu, "Just like before your social links well give you more power, and new personas."

Igor says with a smile, "I look for word to seeing this new ending in this new world... when you awake you well be in this new world, good luck."

Yu speaks up "Hold on." but he starts to wake up.

Chapter one

A New World with New Friends

He begins to look around in the train. Realizing it has stopped he grabs his bag sleepily and walks off the train, he looks around the train stop feeling shorter than normal. Narukami shrugs it off and goes to look down at his watch... his watch is gone but that is not the only thing, he is looking at a hoof instead of a hand. "Damn you Igor! I was just going to head home and was going to enjoy a normal life, but NO, you sent me here!"

As he cursing Igor a Pink pony comes out of no ware and is looking at him she smiles and says. "I LIKE TALKING TO MY SELF TO!

Narukami stops ranting and looks at her, she continues talking fast. "Hi I am Pinkie Pie I see your newhereandthatsgreatIlike meeting new ponys I know every pony in town, Ithinkmeeetingnewponysis funfunfun!"

Narukami yells, "Pinkie Chan!"

Pinkie looks at him.

Narukami says calmly, "Shut up for a moment and explain to me calmly where I am."

Pinkie tilts her head, "You're in Ponyville silly! How do you not know that! I mean I'm bad when it come's to paying attention but I mean really you were on the train to here how could you not know!

Narukami sighs some then asks, "Pinkie Chan is there someone else that I can talk to?"

Pinkie Pie nods and says correcting him, "you mean some pony else, Yeah I have lots of friends that know where we are." she listed the 5 ponies that are the elements of harmony then starts too list off the other ponies in town.

Narukami yells again, "Pinkie Chan!

Pinkie stops talking and looks at him.

Narukami he sighs. "Please just take me to the fristed one that you said."

Pinkie Pie jumps up and down, "Ok Twilight it is but I didn't get your name."

Narukami sighs with a smile, "my name is Yu Narukami."

Pinkie Pie laughs, "Your name is Y.O.U Narukami?"

Narukami correcting her, "No its Y.U not Y.O.U.

Pinkie Pie giggles again, "Y.o.u Narukami.

Narukami sighs saying a little annoyed, "no it's... you know what just call me Narukami all right.'

Pinkie Pie smiles, "Oki Doki Loki, Narukami. Follow me." she bounces towards Twilight's house Narukami following her.

They get to Twilight's house and Pinkie Pie has not stop talking all the way there, Narukami is trying very hard to keep his cool. He has his eyes closed most the way there, and then Pinkie says. "We are here!"

Narukami sighs in relief and Pinkie knocks on the door, and Spike answers the door. "Oh hi Pinkie Pie." he see's Narukami then asks, "You have a new friend Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie nods, "is Twilight here? He needs to ask her something."

Twilight comes over, "What is it Pinkie I'm in the middle of some..." she see's Narukami and lost her train of thought. "Umm hello."

Narukami smiles a little, "I heard a lot about you Twilight sempai, from Pinkie Chan here.

Twilight looks confused. "And you are?"

Narukami says apologizing, "sorry my name is Yu Narukami, you can just call me Narukami."

Twilight nods, "Alright Narukami, what can I help you with?"

Pinkie giggles when Twilight says you, Twilight gives her a look, she looks then back at him.

Narukami asks, "I need to know where I'm at."

Twilight is a little confused, "You're in Ponyville."

Narukami sighs, "Yes I know that, where is Ponyville at?"

Pinkie Pie says "Nowhere near Erath."

Twilight says "In Equestria, we are between Canterlot and Appleloosa."

Narukami sighs "I see..."

Twilight looks at him "where are you from Narukami?"

Narukami looks up and says thinking as fast as he can. "I don't remember that's why, I asked where I was."

Twilight says in a shocked voice, "You have amnesia."

Pinkie Pie says. "whats that? sounds good, what flavor is amnesia?"

Both Twilight and Narukami face hoof the Twilight asks him "So you need a place to say?"

Narukami nods. Then Twilight looks at Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie I am going to talk to the Mayor and see what I can find. Why don't you take Narukami to meet every pony else?"

"I Can do better than that; I can make a welcoming party hear!"

Narukami says "I don't mind staying hear."

Twilight sighs "alright." she leaves and so does Pinkie Pie,

Narukami looks around the Library and polls a book off the shelf and opens it. "What are these words can't even read anything in this world." he puts the book back and sighs.

A little time passes and Twilight is back "Ok the Mayor showed me a house you can stay in after Pinkie Pies party I will show you,

Narukami nods "Alright."

Pinkie Pie comes back to the Library with AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

Pinkie says " I have the party canon!" She shout it off and decorations fall in the room "How lets this Party!"

Pinkie Pie interdoes every pony to Narukami as the party is going, when he looks at all the ponies he can tell that Pinkie Pie and Applejack are like ponies from his world... well kind of, as for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy they look like Pegasus, and Rarity Unicorn, but Twilight she seems to be a Unicorn but she has Pegasus wings how odd. As he ponder this

Pinkie pie comes over to him "come on Narukami let your Persona, let it loos."

Narukami looks at her "what did you just say?"

Pinkie Pie "I said get loos."

Narukami gives her a look Twilight asks Narukami "So Narukami do you know why you call me Twilight Sempai, and you called Pinkie Chan what does that mean?"

"Umm will let me think...when you call some pony Chan that normal means there younger then you... Sempai means some pony is older then you, but Twilight may I ask what you are?'

Twilight looks a little lost "what do you mean? What am I?"

Narukami says "well you have Unicorn horn and Pegasus wings."

Twilight looks shocked but says "oh right you have amnesia, Well see I am kind of a Princess." she expense what happen to her "So now I am an Alicorn, just like the other Princess.'

Narukami asks "So there more than one Princess here?"

Twilight nods "wow your amnesia is bad."

Narukami nods "I guess so, sorry."

Twilight samiles "don't be its alright."

after the Party Twilight walks Narukami home, it's raining a little. Narukami looks over at Twilight. "Princess Twilight, How do you get your news hear?"

Twilight "we get the paper every morning."

Narukami seems to be a little worried "is that they only way to get it?"

Twilight says "no I do get letters from Princess Celestia."

Narukami sighs then ask " this may seem like an odd question but, has there been rumors going around?"

Twilight thinks. "I guess there is one rumor. The last I read of it, Fancy Pants who is engaged to Fleur Dis Lee, but he is dating Photo Finish. They all so say he is hear, to get away from it all.

Narukami nods.

Twilight says "you know maybe you should go to the school here to try to reminder things.

Narukami says "yeah that's not a bad idea."

They get to the place that Narukami is staying at and Twilight looks at him, "well here we are."

Narukami smiles at her "thank you Princess Twilight."

Twilight get a look on her face, "I am not really used to any pony calling me that yet, you can just call me Twilight."

Narukami nods and they hear Pinkie pie laughing in the distends and says "Y.O.U." and then laughing again.

Narukami asks "she is a odd one?"

Twilight nods "yes she is but she is fun."

Narukami "see you around."

Twilight nods "yes see you." She walks away

Narukami go's in to the home; he goes up to the mirror and looks at himself. "So that's what I look like." He is a gray earth pony with his gray hair color and eye color just like his human form, his cutie mark is a back of persona card. He sighs some and puts his saddle bag down and his glasses slip out and his Izanagi card falls out on the table. He looks at them, "I guess I be using you soon, wander if the glasses well work in this worlds shadow world... should get some sleep for school, oh no I didn't find out where the School was or what time istarts." he sighs some then a scroll magically is in front of him, he opens it and he looks at it not being able to read it. He puts it on the table under his glasses, he can read one of the letters the glasses are on. He puts the glasses on. "Thank you Teddie." He reads the letter he finds out where the school is and what time it starts. Then heads to bed for the night.


End file.
